The present invention relates to a device for supporting a workpiece for the cutting thereof on a power saw.
Devices and apparatuses for supporting a workpiece on a power saw are known in the prior art, but these devices and apparatuses have the disadvantage of not providing a workpiece holder that can be both rotationally and translationally moved at both end portions to obtain any desired position thereof for guiding the workpiece to be cut.
Among known prior art devices for supporting a workpiece that have this disadvantage are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,429,097, 1,853,442, 2,535,673, 2,606,580, 2,652,866, 2,752,960 and 3,187,615.